


Like Aunt Millie's Dogs.

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sheriff Stilinski walks in on Derek and Stiles. Only Derek...can't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles always worried that Derek being more vocal about certain things would be their downfall. Unfortunately he was too blissed-out, stretched and overwhelmed when the werewolf came with a loud moan of “God Stiles…” to notice that anything was amiss. He shifted at the uncomfortable feeling of the other’s knot, squeezing at Derek’s broad shoulders with both hands and closing his eyes. Derek Hale was a brilliant lover and left him exhausted every single time.

Derek, having supersonic hearing and all, was the first to notice the door opening. He jerked back, which caused his lover to whine in pain because god that hurt. Stiles felt Derek still protectively against him and then let out a low moan of something else when he heard the voice above them. “You. Get the hell off of my son. Now.” No, no, no. Stiles reluctantly stretched to look over Derek’s shoulder and right into his father’s eyes.

“Hale! Off of my son! Now! Out! I want you out of my home!”

Stiles whined as Derek grabbed the blanket at his side and threw it over his back, so at least his ass wasn’t exposed to the Sheriff who was watching them with a death glare. “Derek, can you move?” Stiles asked with a slight whimper. This was honestly the worst day of his life. There were few things worse than your father walking in on you being fucked, but one of those things was definitely your father walking in on your after being fucked by a werewolf who was knotted inside of you.

“I can’t,” Derek whispered, panicked. “You know that. It’s like…gonna be at least twenty minutes before I can, without seriously damaging you.” Stiles had never seen Derek look embarrassed before but he was hiding his face in a way that at least partially resembled humiliation.

“Are you listening to me, Hale? I have a shotgun and I’m not afraid to use it.”

Stiles gently shifted them so that he was on his side, but didn’t dare move apart from Derek. “Dad, he can’t,” he whispered, facing the music. “There’s…a lot about Derek that you didn’t know. I, er, mean aside from the being a formerly accused murderer too. Um…you remember when I was five and…asked you why Aunt Millie’s dogs couldn’t come apart after she started spraying them with the hose?”

“What?”

Derek interrupted Stiles attempts with a look at his father and a desperate groan. “Sherriff Stilinski, please…give me twenty minutes and I’ll explain everything.”

Stiles thanked every god in existence when his father walked out of the room, mumbling, “Millie’s dogs…what the hell…is that boy?”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek pretty much collapsed on top of him after the door shut. Stiles looked up into the werewolf's eyes. "Derek..." he started, unable to believe that this was really happening."What are we going to do?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't know," he rasped out, head on the smaller male's chest. "I have a lot of reservations about telling your father about me. I cannot, however, think of another reason why I am like your aunt's dogs."

"It was the only comparison I could think of!" Stiles yelled back, unable to not complain. The knotting thing was uncomfortable, strange and unbelievably hot all in one and now it was the reason his worst fears weren't coming out to his dad about his sex partner of choice being an older man.

They laid like that for awhile, Stiles complaining while Derek perched over him, buried deep inside of him and tied in. They were both breathing heavily from nerves and frustration. 

"It's simple really," Stiles groaned, "You see Dad, Derek's a werewolf with a dog penis. We weren't expecting you so...sorry. He's also my boyfriend and I like him quite a bit so please put down the shotgun."

"Your dad would take a shotgun to a werewolf?" Derek asked, to Stiles' surprise trying to infuse some of his own dry humor into the situation. 

"If that werewolf is screwing me, yes."

A few minutes later the swell started to go down and Derek gingerly pulled out. Stiles whined and pulled the blanket over his head. When he looked again Derek was getting dressed. He decided he had to be brave and put his clothes on too. "Did you decide what we're going to do?" he asked softly. 

"No."

"Yeah okay so we're winging it," Stiles muttered, following Derek outside into the living room where his father indeed was wielding a shotgun. "Uh...hi Dad..." he mumbled. 

His father gave them one word. "Explain."

"Well I like boys," Stiles started, desperately. "Particularly Derek here. Although I'm not sure that's what you wanted me to explain. I'm not sure if you're mad I'm...having sex, having sex with a guy, having sex with an older guy...or..."

"All of the above, Stiles. Now sit. You too Hale. Now what the hell's this about my sister's dogs?" 

Derek sighed as he sat. "I'm very much devoted to your son, sir," he said. "My kind is very, very devoted."

The long silence drew out between his father and Derek. When his dad said, "Your kind?" Stiles lost it a little. He couldn't take the tension.

"Shapeshifters, dad. Werewolves. Yes the howly bitey moon creatures, but I promise Derek's a good one." He found himself flailing a little as he spoke. The truth was that he just wanted it all out now that he had nothing to hide. "I wanted to tell you forever and ever but couldn't to protect you and there's something super sad about the fact that you're finding this out because my werewolf boyfriend and I were stuck..."

Derek cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. "Sheriff Stilinski," he said calmly, "I am from a long family line of wolf shapeshifters. Our existence has been mostly secret for years and has to stay that way."

"You two must think I'm crazy," he said. "Honestly I just wanna know who my son's with and...this is insane..."

"Derek," Stiles said, trying to convey to Derek how much he wanted his father to just know.

Derek did all he could for Stiles, as usual, and flashed wolf eyes, hoping he didn't scare the man half to death. He did, however, send the sheriff into a long silence.

"S-so when you say like Millie's dogs..."

"Yes," Stiles said.

When his father went to get a drink, Stiles practically collapsed on the table. "Thank you Derek," he breathed. Things had just become a little weirder. All thanks to Derek's inability to shut up in bed.


End file.
